poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh and SpongeBob SquarePants Meet Spyro the Dragon
Winnie the Pooh and SpongeBob SquarePants Meet Spyro the Dragon is the first upcoming Winnie the the Pooh/SpongeBob SquarePants/Spyro the Dragon mixed crossover film planned by Yakko Warner. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Trivia *Yakko's Pooh's Adventures team, Reese Ambler, Rydell, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Link, Zelda, King Harkinian, Gwonam, Morshu, Impa, Fari, Tiny the puppy, Mordecai, Rigby, Meta Knight, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Ash and his friends, Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Gudio, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Earl Sinclair and his family, the penguins of Madagascar, the DragonTales gang, Dudley the Dragon, the Tiny Toons, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Osmosis Jones, Drix, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Godzilla and his friends, Clifford and his friends, Skunk, Fox, the Magic School Bus gang, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, the SchoolHouse Rock gang, Daniel's Pooh's Adventures Team, the cast from Barney and Friends (Season 3), Yogi Bear and his friends, Speed, Puffin, Jean-Bob, Scooby Doo and the gang, Scrappy Doo, Bug Bunny, Daffy Duck, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Olie Polie, Billy Bevel, Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish De La Rosa, Dez Wade, Caitlyn Gellar, Lela, Tanner, Liv and Maddie Rooney, Archimedes, Max Goof, Baloo, IG-88, IG-86, IG-80, the Blue Clues gang, Sprinkiles, Roar E. Saurus (aka Roary), Boogie-Woogie, Polka Dots, Doodle Board, Dress Up Chest, Frederica (aka Fred) and Silly Seat (from Blue's Room), Mickey Mouse and his friends, the Looney Tunes, the Loonatics Unleashed characters, Oobi, Uma, Kako, Grampu, the Peanuts, Iago, Timmy Turner and his friends, Bloom and her friends, the Skylanders gang, the entire cast from Between the Lions, the entire cast from the Black Cauldron, Penelope (from Barbie as Rapunzel), Monk and Mambo (from Happily N'Ever After), the NeverEnding Story gang, Cap'n Crunch, the Powerpuff Girls, Arthur and his friends, Mr. Ratburn, Sailor Moon and the Scouts, Napoleon, Birdo, Sly Fox and Birdie, Basil and his friends (from Great Mouse Detective), Dr. Alan Grant and his friends, Puff the Dragon, Ariel and her family, the Gullah Gullah Island gang, the Toy Story gang, the Simpsons, Gina Vendetti, Alex Whitney, Milhouse Van Houten, the Oliver & Company gang, the Ladyrinth gang, Taro the Indian Dorat, the entire cast from Up (Disney/Pixar film), Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy, the Digimon gang, Wallace and Gromit, Scrooge McDuck and his family, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Elsa, Leader Dog and his friends, Kiara, Kovu, Minerva Mink, Stanley Livingston, Wilbur and his friends (from Charlotte's Web), Wreck-It Ralph and his friends, Jen and Kira (from the Dark Crystal), Toaster and his friends, Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Darby, Buster, Opus the penguin and Bill the Cat (from A Wish for Wings that Work), Toby and his friends (from Shorts: A Not-so-tall tale), Stanley and his friends (from the Stanley Playhouse Disney TV series), Stuart Little and his family, the entire cast from It's A Big Big World, the entire cast from Beavis and Butt-Head, the entire cast from Daria, the Drawn Together gang, Gumby and his friends, Annoying Orange and his friends, the Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends gang, Jerry Seinfeld and his friends, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the Fliintstones, the Jetsons, Slappy Squirrel, Skippy Squirrel, Drake, Josh, Grammy, Phineas and Ferb and their friends, Spiderman, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, the X-Men, the Fantastic Four, the animals from The Future is Wild, the Lego STAR WARS gang, Little Lulu, Frankie the dog (from the Clifford the big red dog episode, Little Big Pup), me and my siblings, Malcolm and his family, Artie, Pete, Eric, Beaver, Nutt-Head, Beavoe, Bug-Head, Queen Marisa Blueberry and her family, Queen Brenda Fisher, Vallony Vulture and his parents, the ICE AGE gang, the breadwinners (from the Nickelodeon show, Breadwinners),Pongo and Perdita, characters from the Land Before Time franchise, Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Groark the dragon, the entire cast from Frankweenie, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny, Doug Funnie and his friends, the entire cast from Frozen, the Endor Adventure Crew, Jack Skeillington, the McDonaldland Adventure Crew, the animals from Walking with Prehistoric Beasts, the Berenstain Bears, Chuck E. Cheese and his friends, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Tarzan, Jane Porter, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, Terk, Tantor, Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, Ray the Firefly, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Frateli), Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Celebi, Aladdin, Princess Jamine, Abu, Genie, King Louie, Jake Long, Fu Dog, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Balto, Jenna, Boris, Muk and Luk, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Richie Cunningham, Potsie Weber, Ralph Malph, Arthur Fonzzareli, The Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, The Great Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf, Scooter, The Electric Mayhem, and Rizzo the Rat), Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Jack Skelington, Remy the Rat, Emile, the Weekenders, Hiccup and his friends (including the dragons and Gobber the Belch), Beth Crane and Mrs. Crane (from The Scooby-Doo Show: The Headless Horseman of Halloween), the Hex Girls, Crystal, Amber, Captain America, Max and his friends (from The Secret Life of Pets), Babe the Pig and Ferdinand the Duck, Alec Ramsay, The Black, Henry Dailey, Nicole Berthier, Black Tide, and Nate MacKay (from The Adventures of the Black Stallion), Raymond Barone and his family (from Everybody Loves Raymond), Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, the Rio gang, Laverne and Shirley, Mork and Mindy, Gary Wallace, Wyatt Donnelly, and Lisa (from Weird Science (1985)), Gary Wallace, Wyatt Donnelly, and Lisa (from Weird Science (1994)), the Alfea Adventure Crew, the Justice League, the Teen Titans, Annie (from Annie (1982)), Annie (from Annie (2014)), the iCarly gang, the Victorious gang, Howard the Duck, Oogie Boogie, the Earthworm Jim villanis, the subspace Empire, the Bowser Family, Azula, the Pyscho Rangers, the Phamtom Blot, King Jareth, Zira, the Brocoloid Empire, Disney villains, King Candy/Turbo, Morgana, Shere Khan, King Ghidorah, SpaceGodzilla, Gigan, Megalon, Bagan, Destroyah, the Trix, the Crime Empire, Mirage, the Creeper (from Scooby-Doo), Professor Ratigan, Fidget, Team Rocket, the Super Evil Squad, Ozzy Strut, Ichy, Dil, Dr. Facilier, the Grand Duke of Owls, One-Eyed Sally, Blather, Rasputin, Achmed the dead terrorist, Red Skull, Whiplash, Venom, M.O.D.O.K., the Inquisitor, (from Star Wars Rebels), Lawrence (from The Cat in the Hat), Chandra (from Scooby-Doo: A Halloween Hassle at Dracula's Castle), Pinky and the Brain, L.T. Smash, Rascoe, Desoto, Johnathan the Evil Devil, Cannail, Horsp, the Mad Elephant, the Ice Demon (from A Pup Named Scooby-Doo), Lotso-Huggin Bear, Sideshow Bob, Batta (from Godzilla and Mothra: Battle for the Earth), Steve-arino (from American Dad episode, Son of Stan), Doctor Octopus, Dr. Creature, Lavernia (from Malcolm in the Middle), the Really Rottens (from Scooby's All-Star Laff-a-Lympics, Vorticia (from Godzilla: Save the Earth), Hordark (from The Secret of the Sword), Mephiles, Scud the dog, the Grand Pumpkin (from an episode of The Simpsons Treehouse of Horror), Mr. Swackhammer (from Space Jam), Jessica Lovejoy, Marvin the Martian, Commander K9, Elizabeth the evil occult woman, Princess Nayomie, Ben Ravencroft, the Alien Invaders (from Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders), Simone Lenior, Lena Dupree, Jacques, Thrax, Dawn Bellwether, Nigel (from Rio), Gabi (from Rio 2), Vector (from Despicable Me), El Macho (from Despicable Me 2), Scarlet and Herb Overkill (from Minions), and Rudy (from Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) will guest star in this film. *This film will mark the first debut of Team Umizoomi, the Hex Girls, Crystal, and Amber as new members of Yakko Warner's Pooh's Adventures team and the first debut of Ben Ravencroft and the Alien Invaders (from Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders) as new members of The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad. Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:War films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:SpongeBob's Adventures Series films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Travel Films